The One's Who Truly Matter
by XDawnXWalkerX
Summary: When 3 Young Teens Become Keyblade Master's,One of them decideds to go off without saying goodbye,only leaving a note stating a Farewell,Dylan Goes Off to find his friend,with help from His Friend London,They go off to search for their friend,encountering Tough enemies,Old Enemies,New Allies and, to find Out what was the real Reason Their Friend Left,Rated T for Language


Chapter 1:An Unexpected Departure

Dylan Rushed down the hall's to get to the Main was excited to be announced the result's To His Mark of Mastery ran until he got outside to the eastern entrance to the Main Stopped and skid across the tile a bit to notice a Young Blonde-haired girl on the Blacony edge.

"Hey!",Dylan Screamed at the girl looking over the llooked behind her and opened her eyes to see A guy with Somewhat-curly Black Let Out a warm smile as he ran towards Stopped and smiled."London!What were you doing,Sleeping?"Dylan Questioned her.

"Y-Yeah...Sorry..."She Let out a sigh,her eyes were a bit red as if she was was upset,not about what her results were on her Mark Of Mastery,but to the fact that she wouldn't be with her friends as much.  
"Dylan slightly smiled and pointed to a Giant Door."Were Running Late,you don't wanna miss the Result,right?"

She Looked down and Kept thinking what would happen in the near Wanted to just burst into tears,but she didn't want embaress herself infront of Dylan.

Y-yeah,Wait,Were's Austin?"She asked.

"Oh.I Couldn't Find him,but let's go!He May be inside."He Replied,Grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door to get into The Main Followed trying not to get dragged along the Two Keyblade Weilders ran into the middle of the Main Hall,tey stood infront of an Elderly Man,and bbehind the 2,several Rows of people were sitting on raised benches.

The Elder man rose from his seat and looked around,his long,Snow-white hair wisped as he looked two youth's looked confused.

"Might i ask were my other Disciple is?"He Spoke deeeply.

The two looked didn't see their friend ,The doors opened.A Youngman with somewhat long hair,and a black,unzipped,overcoat walked in next to the other Stood with a serioous look,and kept his hands in his Jacket Doors Closed as The elderlly man Raised His Hands slowly and spoke with a deep voice,"Nice Of You to join us Austin"He spoke with a Blonde haired boy nodded.

"Today,we annouce the result of the Three candidates of Recently took The Mark of Mastery..."He Spoke Looked over the the Boy with the Dirty Blonde hair,he patted his backand smiled,"Glad you could make it,Bro."

London looked at Slightly looked over with a straight then frowned to the face he was giving then removed his arm and faced The old ,anxious on why The Blonde haired boy was looked away from her,causing her to the three looked up to The oldd man,Loondon began to think of sad thoughts about her and her friends,like Was interupted by the Elderly man's voice.

"We are Here to announce,That My Three Disciples,Three Worthy Children to weild the Keyblade,that I,Master Akarui,Have trained these 3 Weilders myself,and Today,I Announce their Results,to tell,Whether or not These three become True,Keyblade Masters."He Spoke with a smile,as the crowd roared,Dylan Smiled,putting his hands behind his head smiling,tilting his bed to his right,London smiled gently and tilted her head to the right,While Austin had just lightly smiled.

"Dylan...London...And Austin...Due to your Excellent performance on the Mark of Mastery..."Akarui spoke as he drew his Keyblade,The Star Seeker,and drew it in the air,"I announce You,True,Keyblade Masters!"

The Crowd Roared with excitement,Dylan made a fist in the Air,let it down and smiled at as the excitement started,Their was an large Doors opened,as the light shined through,a Kid with Short,Brown Hair Walked through the smirked with a snicker."Well well well...if it isn't the preps?and look,The Loner kid's here to."

"Damnit,What do you want Ric?Dylan yelled.

Ric was a slender kind of guy,with dark,rown always tried to show always decided to rival off Dylan,even Austin,but Never Really won to many fights."Well thats easy..."He Smirked,drawing the Fatal Crest keyblade,"ILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT I DESERVE THE MARK OF MASTERY!"he raan towards the three,with his keyblade held beside him,"AND ILL START BY DEFEATING YOU THREE!"

Ric came within stricking range,but a Keyblade flew and knocked him off his picked up the blade by summoning itto Set The Jet Black Keyblade,Which Was Known as The Oblivion,to his side,He Stood near Ric,Looking down At stood upp and striked at him,His Face showed a psychotic Look."i'll destroy you..."he swung recklessly at him,but Austin blocked each attack.

Ric's moves became more reckless,and more expected,Austin backed up and jumped into the and London looked up,seeing how high he leeped,Dylans jaw dropped,saying,"wow..."

Austin did an frontward air samuersalt and strck onto Ric's Weapon,causing it to crack.

"You'll pay for that,I'LL BRING THIS PLACE DOWN!"Ric had yelled,facing his keyblade up,causing Lightning to strike lifted the Oblivion so the edge would face Ric,Austin the brought his weapon back and ran towards him,he then stopped infront of Ric,kicked one of his knee's inward,then spins in a 360 degrees angle,elbowing him,causing Ric to spit up some then ducked a bit,using his leg to swipe him off his feet,then,while airborne,he took the edge of the Oblivion,and struck down on him,causing him to spit up even more then struggled to get ,Dylan,and even London,stunned with Austin's then striked at Austin one last time,about Collapsing on the floor from the damage dealt from the flurry of attacks dealt to leapt back,Raising his Keyblade up,casting a fire-like magic,but once cast,The Oblivion shimmered in a Sparkling Daark Blue-Violet Void surrounding the Oblivion,Causing The Fire to turn Then Released the Magic,casting it onto Ric,Causing him to fly back a few then Withdrew the Oblivion,remarking,"All a bunch of talk...but never puts up a good show"

The crowd roared in Akarui was Impressed with his then Smiled and stood to face his to,showed a fce of impression towards him.

**********  
Austin Sat at the balcony of the Main Hall's 2nd Flooor,He Leaned over to see a long distance from the 2nd floor Balcony,to the Bridge leading to The Main Hall's Front Sighed in ran through his head,Thought of his Future,even Thoughts of his 2 Shattered a glass of water next to him with his looked back only to see Dylan Walking towards him.

"Bro,You did awsome earlier!"He said,"I Couldn't Believe it!"

:"hmmph,"Austin replied,"Your moves are better than mine"

"I don't think i could pull of what you did and not sweat my ass off!"

"Trust me,Your Skilled enough,you just need to learn how to strike with the blade like,to say if it was an Extention to your arm."

"Yea,Maybe! But You even impressed the Old Geezer!"

"Trust me bro,you got skill,i knew you did,That's Why you passed with Flying colors in the Mark Of Mastery!"

Austin Looked away,only to from,"I can impress,i guess,but not certain people..."

Dylan looked at him with a worried look,then gave out a soft smile,"Your talking about London aren't you"

Austin then looked at him,"Tch,No!"He Lied.

Dylan laughed,but Austin still kept the look on his face."Look"Dylan Explained,"You Impress her,you definitly did today"

Austin closed his eyes and gave out a long pause,then turned away.

Dylan asked"Come on,the party isn't the same without our 3rd Newest Keyblade Master!"

Austin shook his head,"No thanks,I don't do Parties..."

"Well come down when you feel up to it"Dylan then left the balcony,only to meet up with London at the foot of the two then walked into the watched Quietly,then Walked back onto the Balcony,and opened a Dark walked infront of it,and thought:

"That's all I'll ever be,3rd,and always last..."

Austin then Lifted up his hood,and walked through the Corridor then Faded away,only leaving a sliver of Rolled paper,The only visible words that were shown without being unrolled was:

"Protect the one's that mean something to you,but please,Take Care of her...

_So,Chapter 1 of my OC Fanfic,The Characters are based off of me and my 2 Friends,My Friend Dylan helped me come up with the idea,So Here It Is ,Ill Update my other two stories soon,i promise,i just got my laptop back,so yeah._

Review please!And follow,Don't be afraid to message me !


End file.
